


Some Hitsugaya x OC Thing I Wrote in the Middle of the Night

by Raina_The_Rogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_The_Rogue/pseuds/Raina_The_Rogue
Summary: I don't even know what this is, read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed. As third seat, I was the one who usually did most of the paperwork. Besides Captain Hitsugaya, of course. Lieutenant Matsumoto sometimes helped, but she was usually too drunk, lazy, or busy to be bothered with such matters. Which meant that anything that didn’t require the Captain’s immediate attention fell to me. It wasn’t so bad really. It usually just entailed checking the appropriate boxes and signing my name here and there. Currently I was in Captain Hitsugaya’s office, sitting at what was usually Matsumoto’s desk. Most times, she didn’t care if I sat there. 

I automatically stiffened when I heard the door open, temporarily looking up from my work to see Captain Hitsugaya himself walk in. “Hello Captain,” I greeted in a relatively cheery tone. He nodded slightly in affirmation. He observed the stack of paperwork on his desk with a blank expression, before sitting down at his desk silently and getting to work. I tried my best to ignore my senior officer, but the way his snow-white hair subtly moved in the wind from the open window kept distracting me. I forced my eyes back to my paper, mentally chastising myself. Okay, I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t attracted to Toshiro. I mean, can you blame me? He was perfect in virtually every way; his personality (or lack thereof, depending on who you talk to), his fighting skills, and not to mention his gorgeous face… 

I twitched my head slightly and quickly regained control of my blushing face and spiking spiritual pressure. I mentally made plans to tell him that it was my Tourette’s to blame if he asked. Yeah, apparently that was a thing you could get, even if you were a Soul Reaper such as myself. I didn’t even know the word for it until Captain Unohana mentioned it to me when I had gone to her in search of answers as to why my muscles spasmed and spiritual pressure heightened at seemingly random intervals. She had said that it wasn’t treatable currently, but it shouldn’t drastically affect my fighting or everyday life. So I had that going for me, which was nice. 

\-------

Toshiro found it increasingly harder and harder to refrain from glancing over to Hayashi Amaya as they went about their work. Her thigh-length brown hair was tied up in a high bun as opposed to her normal low braided ponytail, which could be attributed to the warm weather. She was sitting cross-legged in her chair with her pant legs rolled up halfway up her thigh, presumably also because of the increase in temperature. She was obviously oblivious to the effect it was having on Toshiro, who kept looking her way out of the corner of his eye almost against his will. For a young woman who prided herself on detecting the hidden emotions of others, she was completely unbeknownst to Toshiro’s admirings. The sleeves on her shihakusho had been cropped so that it was sleeveless but not a tank top, showing off toned muscles that gleamed in the sunlight that streamed through the open window. Hitsugaya recalled the time when she had declared that she was going to cut off the sleeves, shortly after he had became captain. It was during a training session he was overseeing with Matsumoto. Hayashi had sheathed her zanpakuto suddenly and exclaimed loudly to the entire squad,  _ “Okay, I can’t take it anymore! These sleeves are too annoying and hard to move in! Be right back, Imma go chop them off!” _ And with that, she flashed-stepped away. She came back fifteen minutes later with no sleeves and a happy grin on her face. She unsheathed her sword and got into a fighting stance.  _ “Alright,  _ now _ I’m ready.” _

“Captain Hitsugaya?” a familiar voice snapped him out of his trance. He blinked his turquoise eyes a couple times and looked over to Hayashi. “Are you okay? You were just kinda staring into space.”

“I’m alright, just thinking,” he countered quickly and easily. He instantly turned his attention back to the document on the table, though he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get much work done with Amaya in the room.  _ Amaya _ , he thought,  _ Quite a beautiful and fitting  name _ . It roughly translated to ‘rain,’ which perfectly described the woman in question. She could be gentle and soothing or fierce and powerful, all while being equally as beautiful. Yes, he had just admitted that she was beautiful, but you’d have to be blind not to see that. It didn’t mean anything, he tried to reassured himself. It was undeniable that Matsumoto was beautiful, and yet he felt no romantic feelings towards her. But Amaya was a different kind of beautiful. She was quirky and energetic, odd and unique. Quite honestly, her very existence intrigued Toshiro. Someone so contradictory should be frustrating, not interesting. He had no way of explaining it. But isn’t that was love was? Not knowing why you liked the person for their personality, but liking them anyway? Toshiro quickly stopped that wandering train of thought before it went any further. He didn’t love Hayashi, he attempted to remind himself, he was just fascinated. However, a small voice in the back of his mind insisted that he had developed a crush on the third seat. And the more he was distracted by Amaya, the more the voice started to make sense. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_ ***LATER THAT EVENING*** _ **

\-------

I heard the door to the office swing open. Captain Hitsugaya had obviously returned from his minor break to go eat. “You’ve been there for a while, you should go eat something,” he said suddenly.

“O-oh,  I’m fine Captain,” I assured while smiling. Actually, the real reason why I hadn’t followed him earlier was because I needed to get as much done as I could before he came back, otherwise I would be too to distracted.

“You’ve been working yourself too hard,” he said softly while walking slowly over to my desk. A deep blush made its way onto my cheeks when he suddenly started massaging my neck and back.

“U-uh, C-C-Captain…” I trailed off, not knowing how to react. My mother-effing _Captain_ was giving me a backrub! What the heck?! This… this was beyond weird. “U-um, Captain H-Hitsugaya… what’re you…”

“You’re really tense,” he said like it was obvious.

“I guess, b-but why are you…?” Hitsugaya spun me around so I was facing him, making me let out a little squeak. His beautiful turquoise eyes stared deep into my silver ones. I looked down, embarrassed. I brought my hand up to finger the ring on a short chain around my neck. It was a nervous tic I had developed a habit of.

“It seems that you’ve made your way into my thoughts, Ama-chan,” he purred. I blushed harshly at the use of the endearing honorific. Before now, all he had referred to me as was ‘Hayashi-san.’

‘U-u-u-um, o-okay…?” I trailed off, not really knowing where this was going. His gaze traveled from my face down to my considerably large… ahem, chest. I hadn’t even realized that the folds of my top had become slightly undone, showing off more cleavage than usual. Normally, I had them tied so tightly that you couldn’t even see my collarbone. Matsumoto always told me that I shouldn’t be so modest, I was well-endowed and should own it. I however, just didn’t feel as comfortable flaunting my breasts to the world like she was. So as a result, I blushed even harder when Hitsugaya’s gaze lowered. “C-captain…”

“You’re very beautiful, you know,” he said lowly. I gulped.

“T-thank you…” I managed to get out. He turned his attention back to my bright red face. Before I had a chance to say anything, he swooped down and pressed his lips against mine. I let out a surprised squeak, too shocked to do anything else. When he finally pulled away, he said,

“I finally realized something today, Ama-chan.” He closed his eyes for a second. “I realized that I would quite enjoy getting to know you better.” I didn’t think it was possible, but I blushed harder at the hidden meaning in his words. Maybe I imagined it. Who knows?

“I-I-I-I-I…” I wasn’t even able to form coherent words anymore. I just couldn’t believe that something like this was happening. Someone was romantically interesting in _me_ , and _Captain Hitsugaya_ of all people! The _one_ person I actually liked! It seemed like something out of a dream. He reached down and took my hand in his own, kissing it lightly.

“Come to my quarters later tonight. I would love to continue this.” My eyes widened.

“Y-y-y-yes Captain…” And with that, he let me go and walked right out of the room. I let out the breath I was holding in a whoosh of air. “What the _hell_ ?” I breathed, putting a hand to my chest. Well that was certainly… interesting. I was not expecting _any_ of that. Never would I have imagined anything like that happening in real life. In my imagination however… I blushed at the mere thought of what had occurred in my daydreams. But anyway, back to the matter at hand. Hitsugaya wanted me to come back tonight. To his _room_. I stood and exited the room. Screw this, I needed backup.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to clarify that her first name is Amaya and last is Hayashi, I know the flipped names thing Japanese has can get a bit confusing sometimes, especially when hasn't been clarified. Lemme know if you wanna see more, I don't even know what this is, honestly...


End file.
